


人为疾患

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 病，恶毒的爱情绑架。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 4





	人为疾患

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only，很短的现实向  
> 孟乔森症相关，轻微性行为描写  
> 想体现出一种冷眼旁观的网中人和患得患失的恋爱猎手这样的关系

人意识到自己被归入某个类别，便会对分类作出反应，改变自己的行为和自我概念。

所以如果说“诗歌”的概念至今未被创造出来，那么就不会有所谓“诗人”这个群体。

同理，当某病症由医生口中说出时，有多少心智和身体都健全的人会不由自主对号入座呢。

Munchausen syndrome.

他想到这个绝不会出现在英语课本里的词组。

自己的英文算不上好，但好歹也是在念书时努力学习过。日语和英语之间相差的绝不仅是读音，更多的情绪包含在字母的无序组合之中。于是有人发明出片假名，来拉近生活和外来病菌的关系。自讨苦吃的三流套路。

中岛眼前发黑，脑子晕晕乎乎，许多念头跑来跑去。他也不清楚自己到底在想什么，但唯一能确定的事情是，自己一定没有视觉障碍。

他又看了一遍诊断书，对面前神情低落的伊野尾说，没关系。

对方显然没被宽慰到，垂着眼睛微不可闻地嗯了一声。

他在想什么呢。中岛揣测着伊野尾的心情，把那两张打印得工整的诊断单扔到一边，伸手将人搂住。

他是否在想，“自己再次给裕翔造成困扰了”。

怎么可能会觉得困扰。中岛感受着怀里人轻微的颤抖，将手臂收得更紧，却又觉得自己似乎在拥抱空气。

Munchausen syndrome，他又艰难地把那串英文单词无声念了一遍。

太拗口了。

伊野尾从他臂膀里钻出来，颇为依恋地同他接吻。这可不常见，坦言说对他这个举动中岛感到诧异。但幸好自己是个好演员，中岛想，一面加深这个吻一面安抚地拍了拍对方的后肩。

自己没有视觉障碍，没有脑损伤，没有非法使用处方药和毒品，没有视网膜水肿，没有老年黄斑变性，虽然由于工作带来的压力不小，但总归还算心理健康。

所以一定不会是自己看错或误解。怎么可能呢。他险些笑出声，又即时将笑意压抑住。

这种常识性的东西，任何一个有常识的人都不可能误解。 

伊野尾好像又在哭了。中岛听到年长的恋人小声啜泣着，他有些出神。说起来，伊野尾似乎从来都不是轻易掉眼泪的类型，无论是镜头前还是镜头后。

中岛心中的伊野尾恰到好处。他对这个形容颇为满意。恰到好处的可靠，恰到好处的撒娇，恰到好处的漫不经心和距离感。不偏不倚完美契合的掌心和旁人无法解读的眼神交流，全都在“恰到好处”之内。

可现在似乎有什么正逐渐偏离这个范围。

他从不会刻意思考双方索取或者付出的多少。在情感驱使下，用定量的概念数值去衡量爱人的心意只能是不解风情和冷酷的象征。

可在伊野尾现在进入了“这种状态”。中岛陷入反思，是自己哪里做的不够好，给了他太大压力了吗，亦或是他其实一直背负着某种从未向自己言说过的不安呢。

根源不可考，总之结果就是某种被认为是病症的东西降临了。

Munchausen syndrome.

通过描述、幻想疾病症状，假装有病乃至主动伤残自己或他人，以取得同情，就是这样一种心理疾病。

心理咨询师这样说，语气是非常影像化的口吻，一副医生该有的样子。

中岛断断续续回忆着同医生的讲话。记忆中的医生煞有介事问，他——指伊野尾，是否有过长期疾病史、是否有过被冷漠或暴力对待、是否在成长中缺乏尊重和幸福感、是否……太多是否，他不愿伊野尾的生命被怀疑填满，于是记忆中的自己似乎摇了摇头。

而此刻，伊野尾亲昵地伸手勾他的脖子眼里泪光盈盈，小声说什么。

是什么呢。

最初只是偶尔头晕，提不起精神。

是状态不好吧，那就好好休息，如果真的撑不住，就用一些强行让身体打起精神来的药。毕竟工作如此，强撑精神习以为常。伊野尾乖巧服用不知是否对身体有害的各色药片，他缓慢地吞咽温水，冲担忧的中岛眨眼睛。吃了药的话，一定就会好起来的。他这样说着，好像在佯装坚强一样。

最初是这样。

后来，又有大大小小的病。咳嗽，呕吐，长久不见好的发烧。但他用手背贴拭对方温度完全正常的额头时，却看到伊野尾纤长的手指上斑驳结痂的伤痕。

刚出道的小模特，用笨拙到会伤害身体的办法控制食量，手伸进喉管造成人为呕吐便能保持漂亮好身材。那样类似于咬痕的奇妙手指伤口，在业内并不少见。

啊。中岛头上亮起小灯泡：伊野尾是在说谎啊。

再后来，没有症状也没有名字的“病”愈发变本加厉，伊野尾说全身都在痛，又会伴随着窒息恶心什么的，大都是暧昧模糊的描述。就算去看医生，把印着一切正常的诊断书摆在他面前也无济于事。伊野尾坚定地认为是医院的设备出了问题，自己的疑难病症没办法检测出来。

可那不是说谎吗。心里有个声音尖刻地指出来，你也觉得他这样很麻烦吧。说到底装病这种事，无非是想向你撒娇而已。

接受这份撒娇就足够了吧。

“病症”却完全没有好转的迹象。

或许自己是在火上浇油，自己的纵容让他变本加厉了。中岛一边想一边回吻他。湿湿的，果然在哭啊。他试图用吻去焐热冰冷的泪水，可那没什么用。伊野尾低声呻吟着，用同样热切的吻去回应。

舌头纠缠在一起，中岛突然想不合时宜地问他一句：怎么接吻的时候就怎么不提自己的病了？不是说严重到无法呼吸快死掉了吗？

这话要是说出口，伊野尾定会将诧异和委屈同时写满脸庞。他想象着恋人受伤的表情，单手护着他的头将人压倒在地上。伊野尾揪着他的领子，伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，样子很是可爱。中岛在他腰际不安分地抚摸着，大脑却难以自控地想，这份可爱是否和他所谓的“病”一样，都是表演出来的假象呢。

某种意义上来说，坦然接受这份假象的自己或许也有什么病才对。

然后就顺理成章在软绵绵的地毯上做了起来。伊野尾一直哭，从默不作声的掉眼泪到忍不住呻吟的抽抽搭搭，到后来完全是小孩子发脾气一样扯着嗓子大哭。

怎么办啊，他攀着中岛的背胡乱咬他耳朵，yuto我要是死掉了要怎么办才好啊。他一边讨亲吻一边高潮，神色凄惨紧张，像正在逃离什么令人惶恐的阴霾。中岛不回话也不亲他，用身下的动作打断他更多毫无意义的谎言。

Factitious disorder imposed on another，他知道这个说法，那又何尝不可呢？他们两情相悦，而爱恰是能治愈一切病痛的魔法。

fin.


End file.
